Smelling night
by Okumura Alisson
Summary: Lo conoci bajo un cielo oscuro y nublado, sosteniendo firmemente una sombrilla azul marino, vestido totalmente de negro. Cuando me sostubo entre sus brazos, mi oído estaba tan cerca de su pecho que escuche los latidos de su corazón, su camisa estaba humedeciéndose por las gotas que caen de mi cabello, las manos que me cargaban eran tan cálidas que lograron quitarme el frío..."AU"
_**Smelling night**_

 _ **Capitulo 1. Negro**_

La puerta de la sala del aula se abrió con delicadeza, dándole paso a una chica joven de tez blanca, su cabello de un tono rojizo amarrado en una coleta de lado.

-Buenos días- inclinó la parte superior de su cuerpo en un saludo elegante y educado.

No esperaba alguna respuesta por parte de sus compañeros de clase y se dirigió a tomar asiento en su lugar preferido, en medio de la última fila pegada a la pared, cerca de las ventanas.

 _ **Asuna**_

El cielo es nublado por aquellas nubes grises que impiden cualquier rayo de luz. No me había dado cuenta de este pequeño detalle hasta este momento, si más tarde se desataba una lluvia probablemente llegaría empapada a mi casa siendo víctima de regaños por parte de mi madre.

-Buenos días-El profesor de inglés entro saludándonos como siempre mientras nos dirige una fugaz mirada, dándonos a entender que ningún otro ruido debe ser escuchado. Acomodó sus materiales en el escritorio con toda la calma del mundo, como si fuera lo más temprano del día.

A juzgar por su aspecto de un señor ya grande y gruñón él es todo lo contrario.

-¿Por qué debemos correr con este clima?-Sakurai interrogo a nuestro maestro con una mano arriba pidiendo permiso para hablar.

-No importa el clima, siempre hay que ejercitarse.-El maestro klein contesto de manera autoritaria y los compañeros de la clase, comenzaron a burlarse entre pequeñas risas. -¡Bien! ¡Le darán quince vueltas a las dos canchas!

Mientras más protestaron los alumnos, el número incremento de igual manera hasta el 25.

 _ **Pov normal**_

Del otro lado de las canchas se encontraba un grupo masculino, todos uniformados de color azul, exceptuando a solo uno, el cual viste de ropas negras.

-Cuando sincronizas tu pie izquierdo con el derecho, logras hacer un pase desde cualquier ángulo.-Sus piernas se mueven con destreza, dando una demostración a todos los presentes del equipo de fútbol.

-Aun que lo diga tan fácilmente, no lo es.-El capitán del equipo no está de acuerdo con sus sugerencias.

-Bueno, ciertamente se requiere demasiada practica.-Se rasca la mejilla avergonzado.

-¡Oh! ¡Las chicas de la clase B han salido!-Grito un miembro del equipo alertando a todo el grupo. Todos los del club se alejan dejando a un lado al capitán y aquel chico de negro, que se dedican a platicar algunas técnicas de apoyo en la cancha.

Ella no tiene mucho espíritu deportivo, jamás fue de aquellas chicas destacadas en los deportes, era su punto débil en cierta forma y aunque normalmente siempre permanecía al final del grupo no paraba de correr y su cuerpo al ser un poco "frágil" impedía que se esforzara demasiado, o de lo contrario terminaba en una camilla de la enfermería escolar.

 _ **Asuna**_

Los chicos del equipo de fútbol están a las orillas de las canchas deportivas, del otro lado de donde nos encontramos nosotras, algunos de ellos tienen un aire de enamorados al ver las chicas de mi clase. En alguna ocasión mientras me dirigía a la biblioteca de la preparatoria escuche que en la clase B se encuentran las estudiantes más bonitas a criterio de los hombres de los demás salones. Ciertamente jamás me he considerado una candidata en su lista y aun que lo fuera, no tendría mucha importancia en mi.

Mientras mis piernas siguen moviéndose lo más rápido que pueden, los lentes que descansan en el puente de mi nariz, comienzan a resbalarse y a estorbarme. Cuando logro acomodarlos con mi mano derecha me doy cuenta que estamos pasando a un lado del club deportivo, y la silueta de un chico de negro llama me atención. Su cabello y sus ropas son todas de color oscuro, mientras que sus ojos son de una tonalidad gris que hace que me pierda en ellos por un instante sin ser consciente de ello.

-Asuna-Es golpeado suavemente mi hombro izquierdo, llamando mi atención.

-¿Liz?-Mi amiga Liz me sonríe de una forma divertida, como si acabara de descubrirme haciendo algo verdaderamente vergonzoso.- ¿Qué sucede?

-hmm así que el chico de negro llamo tu atención.-habla en tono de burla acercándose mas a mi provocando que mis mejillas se coloren de un rojo carmín.

-¿P-p-pero que estás diciendo?-tartamudeó.

\- ¿A con que no lo negaras?-La pregunta de Liz solo provoca más mi vergüenza.

-N-no lo miraba a e-él.-murmuró lo más bajo que puedo.

-¿A no? ¿Entonces a quién? ¿Al gordito con lentes que esta a lado de él?

-Oh, es Shibazeki-kun

-¡Asuna!-alza el tono de su voz en forma desaprobatoria.

-Solo un poco-mis palabras salen en un pobre susurro, que solo Liz es capaz de escuchar.

Liz se detiene, me mira con aquellos ojos sorprendidos ante mi respuesta y lo último que hace es abrazarme tan emocionada, que me toma desprevenida.

-Mi bebé Asuna, está creciendo-Al separarse un poco de mi se limpia unas cuantas lagrimas.

La conozco desde que asistía a la escuela primaria, todo lo hacíamos juntas, a pesar de no ser vecinas siempre llegábamos las dos, es algo alegre e introvertida, nunca me ha dejado sin su apoyo, para mi Liz es como mi hermana mayor y yo soy para ella la menor, aunque en ocasiones ella actúa como una madre. Para mi Liz es una chica bonita, que no teme a esconderse y expresa sus emociones contagiando a todos a su alrededor, que a comparación conmigo debe usar lentes, tener notas altas y mantener la compostura todo el tiempo.

Como era de esperarse, la lluvia se desato poco después de la hora de la salida. Junto a Liz me fui camino a mi casa, tomando un mismo tren y separándonos en una estación. Mientras el agua no cesaba comenzaba a oscurecer, no había forma de llegar a mi hogar totalmente seca, y opté por irme corriendo.

El agua golpeaba fríamente mi cuerpo, los lentes eran empañados por pequeñas gotas dificultando mi visión y el piso está demasiado resbaloso para mi gustó. Baje apresuradamente las escaleras de un pequeño parque, en el último escalón mis pies me traicionaron y caigo sobre mis glúteos, mojando por completo todo mi uniforme.

Los pasos de alguien se escuchan acercándose justo en donde estoy, es posible que me aspecto sea patético y esos detalles son cosas que no les tomo tanta importancia.

-¿Te has lastimado?-Arrodillado frente a mí, esta aquel chico de negro del equipo de fútbol. Lleva una sombrilla azul marino y sus abrigos siguen siendo de la misma tonalidad oscura. Desde el lugar en donde estoy puedo apreciar más de cerca sus ojos, de un color gris tan exquisito y ese brillo que te enloquece. Su voz no es nada comparado con ninguna otra, es varonil con un toque juvenil haciéndola sonar de una manera tan sensual.

-E-estoy bien.

Pero a pesar de mis palabras era todo lo contrarió, el tobillo de mi pierna derecha duele de una manera insoportable aun así intento levantarme ante la atenta mirada de aquel desconocido.

 _ **Pov normal**_

Le ofrece su mano libre en un intento de ayudarla a levantarse, no hay ni una vacilación en su mirada de aquella chica ante él. Cuando sus manos se encuentran con las de aquel joven de negro, una sensación inexplicable recorre su cuerpo, calidez, seguridad y algo más.

-Ten cuidado, no vayas a resbalarte.-Dijo atento a cada movimiento que hizo la dueña de lentes.

Al apoyarse en su pierna derecha un dolor fuerte provoca que pierda el equilibrio nuevamente. Él suelta su paraguas para tomar suavemente la cintura de la chica de ojos avellana.

-¿Es tu tobillo? ¿Cierto?-La lluvia se ha debilitado, no cae de la misma forma que hace unos minutos.

-Si

La mano que la sujeta es soltada para acomodarse detrás de sus rodillas, no importaba ya la vergüenza, el lugar o el no conocerse, ahora lo único que sabe es la gentileza con la que es cargada.

-¿Qué pretendes?-Pregunto con tono desconfiado y tímido a la vez.

-Tratare tu tobillo en otro lugar así no te causara demasiados problemas a la hora de volver.

-N-no es necesario. Puedes dejarme en una estación de autobús regresare por mi propia cuenta.-Infla sus mejillas en forma de enfado.

Pero a pesar de sus protestas estas son ignoradas en todo momento y reafirmando su agarre junta un poco más cerca el pequeño cuerpo de Asuna hacia él.

Su oído estaba tan cerca de su pecho que escuchaba los latidos de su corazón, su camisa esta humedeciéndose por las gotas que caen de su cabello, la piel que toca la suya es tan cálida que logra quitarle un poco el frío.

Con ella en brazos comienza a caminar fijando rumba camino a la izquierda.

-¿Qué crees que haces?-Susurro aun pegada a su pecho, con sus mejillas sonrojadas y sujetando su abrigo entre sus dedos, escondiéndose de sus ojos grises porque de seguro verla tan patética sería un buen chiste para contarle a sus amigos. Pero en ese momento solo quería permanecer por un poco más cerca de ese refugio tan cálido.

.

.

.

 _Hola._

 _No puedo creer de donde saco tanto tiempo para editar esta historia que hice hace como cinco meses y que tenía planeada subir, pero en su momento quedo arrumbada en documentos y hoy mismo me acorde de ella._

 _ **Smelling night:**_ _Huele de noche. También conocida como: dama de noche o galán de noche._ _Es un arbusto grande, destaca por el aroma de sus flores, que se abren cuando se acaba el día._

 _Recuerdo que antes tenía esta planta y el aroma que desprendía todas las noches era realmente hermoso, por eso base el nombre de este fic en ella._

 _Yui Camui: Debo agradecerte por leer esta historia desde que la comencé y por la paciencia que tuviste cada vez que te molestaba, incluso me acuerdo cuando preguntabas si ya le había avanzado xD gracias y siento no haberla publicado antes._


End file.
